


the best of me and you

by chthonicheart



Series: you got my love (jumpstarted) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, kind of? could eventually be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: He would say he's sorry, but he doesn't think there's a single person who has regretted having Eddie Diaz's tongue in their mouth.





	the best of me and you

**Author's Note:**

> coughs...... i wanted to write more in this verse so.... here we are 
> 
> this fic takes place three to four months after the first fic in the series, but can definitely be read as a standalone! this originally began as a fill to a prompt on my tumblr but realized it was quickly running on it's own two feet and that i should probably rework it....so here we are jfshdghsg 
> 
> this was beta'd by my wonderful fiance, any mistakes left over are completely my own fault!
> 
> hope you enjoy <3 thank you for reading and all your support on my other buddie fic, you have no idea how much it means to me!!

Buck wakes up soft. 

That’s the only thing running through his mind when he’s gently thrust into reality again. The warmth below him seems to be breathing in time with Buck himself, which doesn’t make sense at all, and is actually quite confusing, but he’s so  _ comfortable _ , he doesn’t think anyone could get him to move. He nuzzles his face into the pillow, breathing deeply. He’s not sure what woke him up, but it’s not like he needs a lot of time to get ready anyway.

He's always been efficient at running last minute.

Suddenly, the pillow beneath him vibrates in laughter.

Buck peels an eye open, blearily, and tries hard to control the way his heart speeds up at the sudden spike of anxiety that automatically cuts through him. Just what kind of pillow is he laying on here?

“Eddie?” he asks, groggily, confusedly. 

“Hey,” Eddie whispers, tone reverent. His hand slides into Buck’s hair, fingers gliding through the bird’s nest he calls his bedhead. “How did you sleep?” 

Buck sighs, caught between wanting to lean into the comfort of Eddie’s hand or his chest. He settles for tightening his grip across Eddie’s middle. He has no idea how long he’s been holding Eddie hostage, but he knows his boyfriend does love his early mornings. Buck smiles, knowing he’s probably been awake for several minutes now and has only been indulging himself (and an unconscious Buck). 

“Amazing,” Buck whispers. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night.” 

Eddie presses another kiss to his forehead. “You don’t have to thank me, dork. Let’s just not wait as long next time.” 

He smiles. “As if I could stay away from you or Chris for too long,” Buck says, sinking further into the man below him. “How did you sleep, babe?” 

Eddie’s fingers start moving in the opposite direction, and Buck finds himself momentarily distracted by it. He was surprised, when they first got together a few months ago, about how tactile and touchy Eddie really was. As if something inside of him had fractured and he’d been holding himself back for too long. It sent Buck’s head all mushy whenever he tried to think about it for too long. Knowing that Eddie returned his feelings had been hard enough to wrap his head around, but knowing his best friend had them for as long as he did… that had been the  _ real _ surprise, to say the very least. 

Now, though, it’s nothing. Eddie’s touches feel familiar even though most of them are brand new. 

"Better than I have in a while," Eddie admits on a smile. "Even if you do become an octopus when you sleep."

Buck smiles. "Not my fault you're practically a pillow,” he says. He chances a glance up at Eddie’s face, and though he can only see the curve of his chin, he thinks it’s pretty likely his boyfriend is staring right back at him. “Man, I could totally get used to this. Not every night, obviously, but I don’t think I’ll be able to wait past next weekend before I’ll need another sleepover with you guys.” 

Eddie’s quiet for a few moments.

“Well, today is only Saturday,” He points out. 

“Yeah,” Buck nods, not really sure where this is going. “What about it?” 

“Stay over again, tonight, too” Eddie whispers. “Chris would love it, and I would too.” 

Buck smiles. He doesn't know how Eddie keeps surprising him; figures it's probably not something he should question lest he jinx it. “I would love that, too,” he says. 

“Good,” Eddie says, fingers sliding from his hair to underneath his chin, gently lifting his face up so he can press a chaste good morning kiss to his lips. Buck hums, sliding over his boyfriend until he’s half-straddling his hips, half-still lying beside him, and sighs. He could  _ definitely _ get used to this. The only thing better than waking up in Eddie’s arms was being able to have good morning makeout sessions. 

Eddie pulls away, regretfully. “I need to go check on Christopher,” he says, smiling. “We’re already running late, Carla will be here soon.” 

Buck pouts. “I think I deserve at least  _ one  _ more kiss before you go.” 

“I don’t know about deserve,” Eddie teases, but his words fall false, anyway, when he leans over to press another kiss to his lips. Buck kisses back greedily, and they easily lose another five minutes. 

He would say he's sorry, but he doesn't think there's a single person who has regretted having Eddie Diaz's tongue in their mouth. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Buck dozes once Eddie finally manages to free himself enough to check on Christopher. 

They’re running late this morning already, but Buck would be lying if he said he really cares all that much. He knows routine is important to Eddie, especially with a kid, but he thinks the man really would benefit from disrupting that sometimes. And that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Buck really wants to lie in bed all day with his boyfriend.

Not at all. 

Since this is the first time Buck has  _ officially  _ stayed over since they got together, he thinks he’s afforded a little more slack. They agreed to take it slow in the beginning. Both of them wanted to do this right, for Christopher’s sake more than anything, but truthfully, Buck’s been ready for this since their very first date. Nothing sounds better, after all, than spending his time with his two favorite people; his  _ boys _ . 

But this has been an adjustment for all of them, and Buck finds, for once, the wait actually is worth it. 

More than worth it, really. 

“Wake up,” Eddie says, and he hears the shuffling of feet before there’s a kiss being pressed into his hairline. “I’ve already let you sleep in way longer than I should have. Give an inch you take a mile.” 

Buck grins. “It’s a gift. And you love it.” 

“It has its benefits, I guess. Rarely,” replies Eddie, amusement in his voice evident. 

“So generous,” he mumbles, sleepily. While dozing in and out, he’d been listening to Eddie go through his morning routine, luxuriating in bed more than getting any actual rest. It had been nice. Hearing another person rummage around instead of silence is more comforting than he thought it would be. And now Eddie is being sweet, which is simply the best. He’s totally going to milk that for all it’s worth, too. That’s his job, as his boyfriend. “Think I’ll lay here a bit more and see how much I can really get away with.”

Eddie chuckles. “I know what you’re trying to do,” he tries to sound stern, but really it just comes out romantic and gross and all the other things that make Buck's heart feel like a goddamn circus. “It’s not going to work.” 

_ It’s totally going to work _ . 

Probably. 

Buck lets his hand close around Eddie’s wrist where he’s balancing on the pillow beneath Buck’s head. His boyfriend’s skin is still warm from his shower, soft enough to sink into. While he’s disappointed he couldn’t shower with him this time, these small moments of closeness and domesticity make Buckley feel so full and big for his skin he’s surprised he hasn’t already burst. The only thing that would make this better if he could convince Eddie to crawl back into bed with him for a bit. 

Unfortunately, though, Eddie is not above using suspicious negotiation tactics to get what he wants, he’s found. They include but are not limited to: dangling absolutely everything Buck wants right in front of him, and, more importantly, withholding morning cuddles (which also just happens to be at the top of Buck's 'Absolutely-Everything-I've-Ever-Wanted' list).

“I’m not trying to do anything,” Buck insists, tone innocent. “Well, nothing other than spending time with my boyfriend while I can, of course. We both have very busy days at work today, who knows when I'll see you next.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Buck, we  _ work _ together.” 

“Are you making a point or are you just trying to keep me awake by riling me up?”

Eddie, ever the one to not be bothered by Buck’s antics, just leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth again, clearly trying to persuade him into being reasonable. Buck’s never been a fan of being reasonable. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“S’never bothered you before,” he points out.

Eddie just strokes the hair out of his face for a few moments instead of replying. 

“C’mon. Christopher’s almost ready for Carla, and he wants to hang out with you a little before we have to leave.”

Buck’s heart jumps out of his throat and onto the pillow in front of him. He closes his eyes, unable to fight the smile that takes up permanent residency on his face. He never knew it was possible, to love people so much, at least not until he met Eddie and his son. That’s not to say he doesn’t love his sister or the rest of his family at the firehouse, but his two boys carved out a place that no one else could even come close to touching. 

He never understood that, before he met them. 

“Ugh, that’s low, babe,” Buck grumbles, but he’s smiling. “Using your adorable son against me. You’re  _ ruthless _ . I don’t like it.” 

“Funny how fast your opinion can change on that overnight,” Eddie teases. 

Buck’s ears turn pink. “ _ Babe. _ ” 

Eddie laughs, ripping the comforter right off of him like he’s been known to being fond of doing. Buck groans, burying his head into his pillow to make up for the cold now creeping into his bones and tries not to confront the fact that he’s losing this battle with astounding speed. 

“Up, up. C’mon, Buck. There’s already coffee waiting for you on the counter.” 

One more time.

Buck reaches out, this time, pulling his boyfriend close so he can plant another kiss to his lips. He wants to deepen it, tries to, really, but Eddie just pushes him back with a firm hand on his chest and a laugh. 

“Nope. Not so fast. Time to get dressed. How are you somehow worse waking up than a seven-year-old?” 

“Maybe try being nice to me,” Buck suggests, voice muffled. 

“I’m pretty nice to you,” his boyfriend tells him. “It’s your time to be nice to me and get your ass out of bed.” 

Buck knows when he’s been beat, and despite how adorable it is when Eddie takes care of him, he really would like some quality time with Chris before they have to leave for their shift. He rolls to his side of the bed, sitting up with a groan. Leaving bed really does only get harder every day. 

“How do you leave your bed every morning? It’s like sleeping on the fluffiest cloud,” Buck says. He walks over to the duffel bag he brought over after his shift last night, searching through it for a change of clothes. He’s had it packed since the day he decided he wanted to spend the night at Eddie’s for the first time, but it’s not like he’s going to admit that. That’s far too embarrassing for this early in the morning.

“It was harder this morning than most,” says Eddie. When Buck glances up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, the love and adoration he finds there is enough to make him dramatically grab at the wall for ‘balance’, his other hand dropping the clothes he grabbed to clutch at his chest instead.

Buck feels his cheeks flush. “Ugh, how are you so sweet this early in the morning? I’m going to die.” He straightens after grabbing his work civvies he dropped unceremoniously. “I’ll be down in two shakes.” 

“Alright. I’ll warm up for your coffee for you,” Eddie says, on another particularly sweet smile, and then walks out of the room to presumably go do exactly that. 

Buck watches him go for a moment, and not for the first time, he can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. Eddie is far nicer to him than he feels he really deserves, but he’s learning, slowly but surely, that deserving kindness is not something he can decide for himself. 

He flies through his morning routine, and once he’s showered, brushed, and freshly spritzed with some of Eddie’s cologne, he starts thundering down the stairs. 

“Bucky!” Christopher cheers, from somewhere in the kitchen. A smile forces its way onto his face as he imagines the little man sitting at the small kitchen table, kicking his feet back and forth as he babbles at Eddie about what he’s going to do with Carla later. 

Buck ruffles his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he comes into the kitchen to find his boys doing exactly that. He gratefully accepts the mug of coffee Eddie pushes into his hands, following without complaint as his boyfriend pushes him gently into the empty chair as he goes. 

“You’re too good to me,” Buck says, a touch dreamily. 

Christopher nods. “Yeah, daddy’s the best!” 

Eddie snorts, shakes his head, and piles on some eggs, pancakes, and bacon onto Buck’s plate. Buck shovels a forkful into his mouth without any preamble, catching the look of disgusted astonishment Eddie throws him out of the corner of his eye. 

He grins. 

“You really are spoiling me this morning,” Buck says, suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. “Did I miss something important?” He asks.

“Dad  _ always _ makes breakfast, Buck,” Christopher explains. 

He laughs. 

“Always, huh, buddy? Does that mean I get breakfast every time I spend the night?” He asks, voice teasing and not at all serious. 

“Maybe,” Eddie says. Buck watches as his boyfriend puts the now dirty pans in the sink to soak, taking a seat at the table beside the both of them. “Though that doesn’t seem very balanced. What if I want you to make me breakfast?” 

“Aw, babe,” Buck coos, leaning over to press a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Of course I’ll make you breakfast, too.” 

“Hey, what about me?” Christopher asks, and when they both turn to look at him, he’s wearing an exaggerated pout he no doubt learned from Buck himself. 

It sends them all laughing. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Chris. We got you covered, buddy.” Buck says. 

"Yeah," Eddie says, ever the lovesick fool. "We always got you covered, superman."

**Author's Note:**

> god i love these boys!!! THESE BOYS!!!!! 
> 
> feel free to prompt me and/or scream 2 me about these boys on my tumblr, i am in peril:  
https://buckleyeddie.tumblr.com/


End file.
